overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nasrene Belt Cure
Nasrene Belt Cure (ナスレネ・ベルト・キュール) was the ruler of the Magelos Tribes of the Abelion Hills and one of the demi-human tribal leaders that participated in the invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom commanded by Jaldabaoth. Appearance Nasrene was described to have four arms. She adorns her face with cosmetics making it difficult to tell her exact age. Personality Nasrene's personality can be described as one that has wisdom and her emotions are more controlled than your typical demi-human leader but does not tolerate anyone who jokes about her age and looks. Which she takes great pride in. However, while more thoughtful and controlled than other demi-humans, she still possessed a measure of arrogance as she didn't think much of Ainz when she first saw him. Further evidence of her arrogance was that she had no spells or techniques for escaping a dangerous situation which indicated that the idea that she would ever be in a situation were she was forced to run never occurred to her. However, when made clear she was outmatched, she was filled with terror and could only think of escape. Her interactions with Ainz showed that underneath her pride and vanity, she was at heart a coward who could only act haughty when she was in a position of superiority. Background Nasrene was considered as the queen of the magelos. Because the magelos were quite long-lived, Vijar stated that she ought to be more than halfway through her lifespan. Additionally, Vijar had known about her presence throughout the hills for quite a while back when he was still a child. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Nasrene met with the other demi-human leaders in the main tent of the demi-human encampment. In there, they discussed the next course of action as to how to retake the city that was once in the control of Buser. Nasrene got into a verbal spar with a colleague of her, Vijar Rajandala, and nearly went into a full confrontation, had it not been for Rokesh's warning of Jaldabaoth's wrath. After the Demi-Human Alliance breached the west gate of Loyts, the demi-humans attempted to swarm through, though they were hindered by the paladins. Nasrene joined Vijar and Halisha Ankara in subduing the human defenders. Nasrene fought against the paladin Esteban and easily defeated him. She watched from the side lines of the battle between Remedios Custodio and Vijar. When the human used her ultimate attack on Vijar she was surprised and slightly disappointed of it ineffectiveness on her associate. Just as the zoastia was about to finish Remedios off, Ainz Ooal Gown arrived and used his instant death magic on the tribal leaders. The only one to survive the spell was Nasrene, however despite her resistance she was terrified by the undead and his power. She attempted to use her own magic to put up a defense, but she was slain.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Abilities and Powers Nasrene was adept at using magic to the point that it could give a warrior like Vijar a consideration of fighting her. Whenever she was annoyed, Nasrene could induce an icy chill that filled the air and affect her surrounding. Her trump card was altering the powerful spell, Lance to produce new, unique spells. She is a formidable Magic Caster, capable of casting at least three spells simultaneously from each of her limbs. Among the three magic spells she possess, each one of them deals ice, fire, and electricity damage. She can even invent her own spells. Active * Fireball: A 3rd-tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Silver Lance: A physical spell of the 4th tier, that carried the silver element for great damage to any enemy vulnerable to silver. It also had a piercing special effect that dealt even more damage to targets not wearing any armor. A drawback was that armor could decrease its damage. * Burn Lance: A 4th-tier physical spell that dealt fire damage. * Freeze Lance: A 4th-tier physical spell that dealt ice damage. * Shock Lance: A 4th-tier physical spell that dealt lightning damage. Main Equipment * Arm Band of Death Guard: This item gave Naserene complete immunity to death magic even against Ainz's 8th Tier Death spell. However, it could only be used once a day. Relationships Vijar Rajandala It seems apparent that the two do not easily get along with each other despite the Demi-Human Alliance they are taking part of. Jaldabaoth Apparently, Nasrene's goal is made obvious by Halinsha who stated that she is planning to conceive Jaldabaoth's child. To do so though, she wanted to obtain the holy sword, Safarlisia by defeating Remedios Custodio after learning of the paladin's identity. She figured that handing such weapon over to Jaldabaoth will served as proof of her loyalty and worthiness to the demon. This come from the belief that even Jaldabaoth would lavish care on the species of his offspring. Remedios Custodio Nasrene wanted to fight and defeat her in order to obtain the holy sword, Safarlisia, to prove herself to Jaldabaoth. She considered Remedios to be a moronic woman who does not know the value of giving birth to children of a supreme ruler. Regardless, Remedios is utterly disgusted and sickened by Nasrene's desire to birth the child of a demon. Ainz Ooal Gown When Ainz first appeared and stopped her fire ball attack, she and her fellow demi-human leaders didn't think much of him other than that he had impressive accessories and robes which probably made him strong enough to be a challenge. However, when Ainz immediately kills her fellow leaders with silent death magic, she is confused and shocked. That shock quickly turns into extreme horror when she realizes that the power he possesses is on the same level as Jaldabaoth. In a panic she tries to attack Ainz in order to escape him but her spells do nothing against him to her further astonishment. Ainz, seeing no value in keeping her alive, promptly kills her using Dimensional Slash. Trivia * The fact that she was covering her face up with cosmetic cause Vijar to presume that she is doing so to hide her age. Vijar stated that the floral fragrance emanating from her was said to be the work of a perfume to mask her old folks' stench. * Nasrene is the first female demi-human monarch that appears in the Overlord series. * She has a negative karma value. Quotes * (To Vijar): "Honestly, ignorant chicks make a lot of noise even when they know nothing." * (To Vijar): "This isn't just a matter of lying, is it? I ought to teach you how to address ladies with respect. That's also my duty as your elder." * (To Vijar): "Hmph. In that case, that must be the holy sword, right? Say, Vijar-dono, how about letting me face her instead? I'll have my people sing your praises if you let me take your place." * (To Remedios about Jaldabaoth): "So you don't even understand what it means to bear the child of the supreme ruler...humans truly are moronic creatures." * (To Remedios about Jaldabaoth): Even Jaldabaoth-sama would lavish care on the species of his offspring, no? When you think about it, there’s a lot of advantages to being a woman, huh. * (To Ainz): "Was, was it you? You killed those two in an instant…?" * (To herself about Ainz): "What kind of undead creature is this? ...The undead couldn’t possibly ally themselves with humans. Is it being controlled by a necromancer? Still, that power..." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Magelos Category:Magic Casters Category:Sovereigns Category:Queens Category:Demi-Human Alliance